Nicki Minaj
Nicki Minaj (stage name of Onika Tanya Maraj; born December 8, 1982) is a Trinidadian-born American rapper, singer, songwriter, and voice actress. She is a very good friend of Taylor Swift since when Minaj performed on stage with Taylor at her Speak Now World Tour. On February 3, 2011, at the radio station 107.5 The River, they asked Taylor to request a song and she requested to play Nicki Minaj' "Super Bass". Since then was known that Taylor was a big fan of Nicki Minaj, specially "Super Bass", which she knows the entire song by heart.Taylor Swift Raps To Nicki Minaj’s “Super Bass” Retrieved November 10, 2012. Since then, the song became viral and gained a lot of downloads and requests on radio. At Taylor's Speak Now World Tour, she started to rap "Super Bass" and highly surprise her fans, but their were more surprised with the arrive of Nicki on stage. Taylor rapped the first lines of the song and then Nicki appeared to finish it. Nicki said, after they completed the song: "Taylor started this 'Super Bass' frenzy," referring to the high recognition that Taylor gave to the song, "and I want to thank her from the bottom of my heart. I love you dearly."Nicki Minaj Performs With Taylor Swift, Thanks Her For “Super Bass” Frenzy Retrieved November 10, 2012. They have been spotted together in various awards shows like the American Music Awards (2011), Billboard's Women in Music Event (2011), and Grammy Awards (2012). At the American Music Awards of 2011, Minaj thanked Taylor for her contribution to the success of the song: "Well, I have to thank her because if it wasn't for her just being open and honest about a new song she liked no-one would know... her fan base would not have known about 'Super Bass'."Nicki Minaj Thanks Taylor Swift For Her Contribution To “Superbass” Retrieved November 10, 2012. Taylor tweeted that Nicki "absolutely blew me away when she thanked me in her speech."Taylor Swift @taylorswift13: Standing backstage. So excited to have just won an AMA! I love you guys!AND it absolutely blew me away when Nicki thanked me in her speech! 7:53 pm - 20 Nov 11. She then added in a backstage interview with Access Hollywood: "I love her so much. She is one of the most authentic people I have ever known and that comes across in her music. I was so happy when I opened the envelope and it was her name."Taylor Swift "blown away" by Nicki Minaj AMAs speech shout-out Retrieved November 10, 2012. Minaj spent one season, season 12, as a judge on American Idol. Despite a brief Twitter feud between the two after nominations for the 2015 MTV Video Music Awards were announced, Taylor and Nicki made up and even performed together at the VMAs, which took place in Los Angeles on August 30, 2015. Photos with Taylor Nicki Minaj Taylor Swift 1.jpg|Nicki with Taylor at the Speak Now World Tour. Nicki Minaj Taylor Swift 2.jpg|Selena Gomez, Nicki Minaj, Katy Perry, and Taylor Swift (from left to right). Nicki Minaj Taylor Swift 3.jpg|Taylor and Nicki at the Billboard's Women in Music Event (December 2011) Nicki Minaj Taylor Swift 4.jpg|The "Best Friends Forever" reunited again at the Grammy Awards 2012. Nicki_Minaj_Taylor_Swift_5.jpg|The "Pretty duo" with Cyndi Lauper. rs_634x1024-150830182400-634.NikiTaylor-jmd-083015.jpg|Taylor and Nicki at the 2015 MTV Video Music Awards References Category:People